


Slowly, Gently, Deeply

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Boys Kissing, Cold Autumn Day, Established Relationship, Exhaled Breath Condensate, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Harry loves seeing Draco’s breath in the cold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Slowly, Gently, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Autumn Drarry, y'all - a short and sweet one for today! The prompt is "seeing your breath in the cold." Thank you sweet curlyy-hair-don't-care for the look! Enjoy! xo peach

Draco Malfoy has an arsenal of exhales.

Fifteen years has afforded Harry ample time to observe, identify, and catalogue the expiration of air from Malfoy’s lungs. 

The derisive snort, sometimes multiple, from behind the Daily Prophet, followed by a diatribe leveled at the op-eds of ultra-conservative politicians.

The aggravated huffs from across the chess table after a blunder or a calculating move by Ron.

The sigh of contentment after his first sip of morning coffee prepared with a splash of hazelnut cream and one lump. 

The snigger into his wine that develops into a wheeze, laughing with Pansy and Neville. 

The squeaky little snore warming Harry’s neck while snuggling after a climactic groan breathed into Harry’s mouth.

Harry treasures them all, but the one he holds most dear he gets to witness on days like today. 

Against the backdrop of melancholy auburns and reflective golds on a cold autumn day, Draco’s breath visibly condenses, with every snort and snigger and sigh, into multiple tiny droplets of liquid water and ice — a corporeal fog. 

An effortless intake of breath and Harry can inhale Draco into his lungs, blood, and heart until Draco consumes him, body, mind, and spirit.

Until Harry himself can hardly breathe. 

_You’re a thief_ , Harry accuses. _You’ve stolen my breath away._

Draco calls Harry a freak but puts up no resistance when Harry collects him in his arms.

A breath consists of two acts.

An inhalation, an intake of atmosphere, and an expulsion, to give forth. 

Draco’s smile is bright up to the moment Harry kisses him.

On a breath exhaled, slowly, gently, deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
